011015 Erisio Miloko
01:18 -- gardeningCatastrophe GC began pestering timidTheurge TT at 01:18 -- 01:19 GC: There*s a rapid knock on Miloko*s door 01:20 TT: "w-what is it?" 01:21 GC: "It*s Erisio, c*an I talk to you?" 01:22 TT: the door opens a crack, "w-what do you w-want?" 01:23 GC: "Well, I wanted to check up on you, make sure you weren*t.. uh.. feeling troubled or anything?" 01:26 GC: He silently puts his foot into the door, so that it can*t be slammed shut 01:27 TT: "n-nope, e-everything's f-fine? why do you ask?" 01:30 GC: "Haha well you see, it*s funny, Lily woke up with a knife to her neck, and I was wondering just exacatly why?" 01:33 TT: Miloko frowns "and you t-think t-that j-just b-because I'm a t-trolltec I c-carry a b-bunch of k-knives on me at all t-times? way to s-stereotype?" 01:34 GC: "Haha no, it*s not like that, I think it*s more because she told me she woke up, with a knife to her neck, and then you kissed her 01:34 GC: Such a weird thing right?" 01:36 TT: "oh? oh my g-gods, she t-told p-people a-about t-that?" 01:36 GC: "So should I take that as a confession?" 01:38 TT: "I g-guess so, s-since she c-can't k-keep her big m-mouth s-shut, t-there r-really i-isn't a p-point in h-hiding it a-anymore?" 01:39 GC: "Yes well, I wanted to know, what the hell were you thinking?" 01:41 TT: "y-you're not my m-mother, I can h-hate w-whoever I w-want?" 01:43 GC: "Now see, it isn*t the hate I*m upset about, that*s totally normal troll romance, go you, but uh, the whole attempting to murder her for uh.. ahem "stealing your mother" is a little past blackrom don*t ya think?" 01:46 TT: "t-that? t-that was m-mostly j-just to set the m-mood? I m-mean, I d-don't e-exactly c-come off as g-good r-rival m-material, so I n-needed to s-show I was s-serious?" 01:47 TT: "I m-mean, m-most p-people w-would l-laugh if I w-walked up to t-them and j-just s-said I f-felt b-black for t-them?" 01:52 GC: "Oh.. I see" 01:53 GC: "Well, I*m sorry for disturbing you, but, next time you try to make advances on someone, please keep the death threats to a minimum." 01:55 TT: "a-alright? not l-like it m-matters t-though, I've b-blown my c-chance?" 01:56 GC: "Well uh.. plenty of flowers in the garden, all that" 01:57 TT: "not r-really a-anymore?" 02:00 GC: "Yeah.. well, Sorry Miloko, I guess I just got a bit riled up when I heard you sorta tried to kill my sister" 02:02 TT: "if I had w-wanted her d-dead, I'd h-have s-slit her t-throat in her s-sleep? I m-mean, she p-probably c-could h-have t-thrown me off if she had r-really t-tried?" 02:05 GC: "Well, are you going to be slitting people*s throats in their sleep?" 02:06 TT: "p-probably not?" 02:07 GC: "Well Miloko, I*m uh.. I*m sorry I disturbed you, take care" 02:08 TT: "you too?" 02:08 GC: Erisio moves his foot, and walks away, awkwardly 02:11 -- timidTheurge TT ceased pestering gardeningCatastrophe GC at 02:11 --